Merlin Drabbles
by Emerald Ice Dragon
Summary: Written for liveloud's MerlinArthur drabble challenge


**Merlin Drabble Challenge  
**

**Disclaimer:**_ I donot own Merlin_

**A/N: **_I'm warning you, i suck at writing drabbles :P_

**Directions:**

a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

** There goes my hero ~Foo Fighters**

There goes the king fighting selflessly for love, justice and his kingdom, never thinking about the consequences, willing to lay his life for Camelot and his people. The greatest king Albion had ever seen. Merlin watched helplessly as Arthur fell to the ground, Modred's cursed blade piecing his heart. He watched his other half, his king, his hero fall…and along with him the entire kingdom. Arthur drew his last breath, his head cradled on Merlin's lap.

'Rest in peace, my prince' whispered Merlin as he closed the lifeless eyes

**A Thousand Miles ~Vanessa Carlton**

Arthur had sent Merlin away, when he found out he was a sorcerer, to protect him from his father wrath. Merlin felt his heart break, he didn't have the courage to reveal his true feelings about the prince before he left.

Arthur watched wistfully as as Merlin walked out of his life, a single tear escaped and rolled down his pale cheeks…

Now he had died, The kingdom was his to rule. But he couldn't love his people with half of his heart missing. So, He left the kingdom in the capable hands of Lancelot and set out to search for his other half. He would give anything to get back his Merlin. He would walk a thousand miles just to get a glimpse of his face.

** Time is Running out ~Muse**

Merlin and Nimueh had started out as deadly enemies and now ended up as lovers. Nimueh possessed a cruel kind of beauty, Merlin was addicted to her. Only Arthur saw the truth in their relationship. He could feel Merlin suffocating under her spell. He watched Merlin gradually lose his identity. He couldn't bear to see his love suffer. He reached out to Merlin's conscience, trying to break though the dark mist which had clouded his mind. Then she ordered Merlin to kill him. As Merlin raised his hand to mutter the death curse, he made the mistake of looking into the beautiful cerulean eyes of the one he was about to kill and was buried in the depth of the his love.

'No' cried Arthur, 'Merlin please' he pleaded

Merlin ignored him and whispered the words of an ancient language under his breath.

Arthur's eyes were filled with fear….

Behind him the witch screamed as flames engulfed her.

** Nothing but love ~Trading Yesterday**

The Prince and the manservant were always at odds. Merlin could not explain how he had fallen in love with every little thing Arthur did. The warlock sometimes wondered why the prince would be himself when they were alone but mocked him in front of his prattish friends. Did Arthur really hate him so much? Thought Merlin his heart breaking as he served his prince his dinner. Arthur looked up and fixed his emerald gaze on Merlin.

As Merlin stared deep into the prince's eyes, he could see nothing but love.

** On Fire ~Switchfoot**

Gwen watched Merlin go on about his work. Doing every little thing Arthur commanded him. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he brushed her off for he was busy saving the prince's life or mucking out his stables. Gwen was on fire whenever he was near Merlin but he was oblivious as usual or perhaps he was too in love with Arthur to notice, Gwen realized sadly as she watched him from afar.

**Once upon a dream ~Emily Osment**

'Sometimes I think I know you Merlin, but other times….' Said Arthur Pendragon, son of business tycoon Uther Pendragon and Merlin's roommate.

'But I know you' said Merlin simply 'You were once a great king, everybody loved you…'

'What on Earth are you on about' asked Arthur frowning a little as he remembered some of his the weird dreams he had been having recently.

'You used to be the great King Arthur of Albion, you are his reincarnation.' Explained Merlin 'It seems as if it was a dream even though I know it was real.'

'You told me you would love me forever but then you left me along with everyone else I cared about.'

Arthur glanced at Merlin and saw the familiar gleam in Merlin's brilliant sapphire eyes which held centuries old and forgotten love and pain.

'You loved me across time' he gasped

'All this sounds crazy but I believe you' he said 'And Arthur Pendragon always keeps his promises'

He stepped forward and took Merlin's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. After what felt like several sunlit days he pulled back and whispered,

'I still love you and always will'

** Open You Eyes ~Snow Patrol**

'Arthur, Do you see?'

'I see everything!'

Merlin was shocked to find himself staring at blood red eyes.

'No you don't' he whispered looking away to avoid the hideous scarlet gaze

'Arthur please, don't do this, they are trying to kill you'

'You can't die Arthur, Camelot needs you' he shouted desperately

'I need you' he added forcing himself to look up.

'Arthur, look at me, open your eyes' he yelled the blue boring into the red.

'Arthur I love you' he whispered looking at him and found himself staring at the brilliant green once again.

** Almost Lover ~A Fine Frenzy**

She stood gazing from her window as he galloped on his horse and rode away, taking with him a piece of her heart. He was unlike any other man she knew. Not that she knew a lot of men, she corrected herself hastily. She only knew three men well enough. The young, clumsy man with adorably big ears and brilliant blue eyes who had captured her heart on their very first meeting, the arrogant, obnoxious prince about whom she really didn't know how to feel about and _him_. But he had to leave before he had the chance of courting her.

'Goodbye' she whispered as she watched her almost lover fade into the horizon

**This is our town ~We the kings**

As he lay dieing because of his battle wounds, he looked over at Camelot, the kingdom he ruled and loved for so long. This is his kingdom, this is who he was and this is where his roots have grown so deep, he thought. He would happily give up his life for his kingdom and his people.

'I will return' he vowed as he drew his last breath.


End file.
